


The BAFTA Affair

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch- Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: After Party, BAFTA's, Erotica, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Awards Season: Tom’s girlfriend attends the BAFTA’s afterparty in 2014, with the cast of 12 Years a Slave.  When Tom catches her in a compromising position with one of the boys, things get heated and NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BAFTA Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Awards Season--highly NSFW and fun!

_Going to celebrate with everyone at Loulou’s.  Tear yourself away from your shirts and PLEASE COME JOIN US! Ben says he will get you in at the door. - Noelle_

 As she stood outside the nondescript entrance, she impatiently awaited a response from Tom.  She watched the celebrities as they entered in droves to the party.  Almost immediately, the street was flanked by crowds lining up to take photographs.  For the second year in a row, the BAFTA elite were descending upon the ultra-exclusive club in Mayfair. 

Noelle sent a second text to Tom, her patience stepping over the edge of aggravation.  She wasn’t thrilled to be standing in the rain in a black Armani shift dress.  The gray knee high boots she was wearing kept her from being swallowed up by the rapidly forming puddles around her.  The rest of Lupita’s and Ben’s teams had already entered the club, getting ready to celebrate with the cast for Lupita’s wins for the evening.

 She tilted her head forward to watch the raindrops pick up their pace. Looking like a drowned cat was not the best image for a makeup artist, and she couldn’t wait any longer.  She ran back to the bouncer at the door and showed him her ID.  She could hear the yelling of the fans behind her, wondering who she could be if she was on the guest list.

 She had to laugh to herself as she hit the bottom of the stairs and was face to face with Loulou’s giraffe, which ascended from the floor to greet patrons. The place had the feel of a bohemian brothel.  Each room was swathed in velvet and glass shards were scattered throughout the walls. Membership into the club was by invitation only, and was then confirmed by committee.  It was well known that both Kates (Middleton and Moss) were members.  Noelle mused that this was probably the only night where someone as plebeian as herself could be granted entrance.

The frustratingly dark ambiance made it impossible to see anyone clearly.  She had no idea who she was bumping into.  All she could discern were the couture dresses and tailored suits as they mingled around her. Noelle began to scan the myriad of rooms to congratulate her friend. Thankfully, she entered one of the maroon colored lounges to discover the gorgeous woman in the floor length green and gold gown.     

The two acted as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages, even though it had been barely a few hours.  Noelle was thrilled for her client and friend to win both the Best Newcomer and Best Female BAFTA awards.  Noelle pulled out her mini wallet to touch up Lupita’s eyes, noticing the photographers moving around the crowd.  The winners’ pictures would be all over the internet and papers the next day.  It was her job to ensure that Luptia continued to look like a goddess.

 Noelle checked her phone and found there was no reply from Tom. Frowning to herself, she imagined him in a sea of suits and luggage strewn about the apartment.  _Crimson Peak_  was already in production and Tom needed to fly out to Toronto to meet with the crew. His flight left from Heathrow the following afternoon, and she knew he was pressed for time to prepare. 

She said her goodbyes to Lupita and began to move through the crowd.  A few of the PA’s she knew stopped her to say hello. As much as she wanted to play the game and discuss the next two weeks of events, she wanted nothing more than to be home and in bed with Tom. She made her excuses and headed towards the stairs. Without warning, she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her up.

 Between her yelp and loud music being played, it was difficult for her to hear the throaty voice scream her name. Once she heard it, however, she recognized him right away.  She turned and smacked Ben several times before he let her go in a fit of laughter.  He attempted to give her a hug and she managed to restrain herself from punching him in the face.   

 Upon viewing the murderous glare she was giving him, Ben backed up slightly and threw his arms up—claiming defeat.  “Darling girl! I’ve been looking for you all over!” He was practically vibrating, partially from adrenaline and partially from whatever he’d been drinking all night. She couldn’t help but smile and shake her head at him.  For a man a few years older than her, he could easily turn into a little boy.

 “Well, you caught me just as I was leaving.  I’m headed on home.”

 Ben’s face fell and he dropped his head back, “What? To that utter cock of a boyfriend?  Fuck him! Come on, you need to celebrate with us tonight!”

 Noelle knew once he dropped those baby blues, she was going to lose her resolve.  It was hopeless to disappoint him; especially when he was so genuinely thrilled to see her. They’d known each other for years, and he knew exactly how to get his way.

 Ben took her pause as his cue to push forward: “Come on! I promised you a drink and I must now comply!” Ben thrust one of his hands in the air while the other linked around Noelle’s shoulders.  He escorted her into another darkened room, where half a dozen people had congregated at the bar. Ben’s tall frame easily maneuvered around them, gliding Noelle to the front.

 As they stood at the pink shell-lined monstrosity, Ben recounted the night’s activities at a rapid fire pace. Ben was seated right behind Michael Fassbender and Leonardo DiCaprio, and it made for an excellent view of some very naughty events. Noelle couldn’t get a word in edge-wise, but she didn’t care.  She was enjoying the spectacle as he entertained not only her, but everyone around them.

 He finally stopped to take a sip of his drink and picked up his phone. He frowned slightly at what he read. “I have to run and take this, but I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” He sprinted away from her; off to somewhere she assumed he could possibly hear his message. 

 Noelle gave Ben a few minutes before she looked down at her phone again.  Now her concern was more at the late hour. Exhaustion began to set in; her body was aching from being on her feet for so long. She made up her mind to leave. The party was only going to get louder and wilder as the night went on. 

 As she turned around, she nearly crashed into the body in front of her.  As she looked up from the offending person’s chest, she was met with a pair of piercing green-blue eyes and ruddy brown hair.  She hadn’t seen Michael since the post-awards party for the Golden Globes.  He was grinding his impeccable teeth into each other. For a second she couldn’t understand his anger—-until she saw the black marks all over his pressed collar. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him! I need you, ‘Elle,” he shouted. “Your boy Ben got all this over me,” feverishly motioning to the smudges that were also on his neck. “I don’t even know what it is, but I look like an idiot right now.”

 Noelle smirked and grabbed her purse.  “Seltzer water works wonders for everything- trust me.” She tried to move around him, but he grabbed her left hand.  Frustration filled her face at his action. She didn’t like being cornered, especially by incredibly handsome gentlemen with ridiculously sexy accents.

 “’Elle, come on. You must have something in that magic bag of yours that can help me out here.” To further antagonize her, he cocked his head and pleaded with those gorgeous eyes of his.  Noelle unconsciously tapped her foot and bit the inside of her lip.

 When she realized her nerves were getting dangerously uncomfortable under his gaze, she rolled her eyes and groaned.  “Fine! All of you will be the death of me! Let’s go.” She yelled at the bartender for a water bottle.  After she grabbed it, she followed Michael through another maze of rooms. She believed he was leading her to the restrooms.  To her surprise, he opened up a door to what appeared to be a private office.

 She stopped right outside the entrance, refusing to move forward.  It was bad enough she was walking the party around with him, but this was beyond her limit.  Anyone who saw them would be getting the wrong idea. Her anger spilled over, “What the hell, Michael?” she snapped.  At that point, she didn’t care if she offended him.

 “Get in here!” he hissed, motioning her inside.  “I don’t need to be the laughing stock of everyone at this party because of Ben, Please.” He punctuated the last word by utilizing his shark-like grin.  Cursing loudly, she moved inside, and Michael turned on the lights. Unfortunately, like the rest of Loulou’s, it made little difference in her ability to see properly. 

She opened up her bag and silently poured makeup remover with some of the water onto a large makeup pad.  She began with the stains on his collar. She kept reminding herself she was helping him out and leaving.  Immediately.  She repeated this mantra several times before she realized he was talking to her.

 “It’s been awhile ‘Elle. God, it was so boring without you around.  Although, being home in London must have been nice for you?” He paused briefly and she could see him staring at her from the corner of his eyes.  In that moment of silence, she found herself wondering what it would be like to lick his neck.

 She jumped slightly at her mind getting the better of her and desperately tried to focus on anything else other than the heat pouring off of him. Her best bet: talk about Tom.  “Yes, it’s been great.  It’s been so wonderful to be home with Tom and spending so much time with him. Really, really, incredibly wonderful.”  She berated herself inwardly at her rambling.

 He let off a breathy laugh which curled his lips. “Oh.  I can only imagine.  Where is your man, anyways? I’m surprised that he wouldn’t be here tonight with his gorgeous lady.” 

If the tiny room had been any brighter, he would have seen her cheeks turn scarlet.  She remembered why they were never alone together.  Between his charm and charisma, he could turn any woman into a bumbling mess.  Her breath was quickening and she felt trapped in the ever tightening space. 

 “He’s flying out tomorrow for  _Crimson Peak_. He’s on a fast turnaround and he’s been so busy so he hasn’t had a chance to pack yet…” She drifted off as she saw his shark-like smirk painted across his chiseled features.  Suddenly, she was snapped back into focus.  Bastard is doing this on purpose, she thought.

 She grabbed his chin and tilted his face away from her so she could get the stains off his neck.  Noelle may have worked a little too roughly, causing Michael to laugh under his breath.  Giving him a sharp glare she growled, “That’s the best I can do, you’ll just have…”  However, she was cut off by the raucous sounds of the party as the door swung open.

 Noelle’s hand flew off of Michael’s face and she turned towards the sound.  She anticipated one of Loulou’s staff.  She didn’t anticipate seeing her boyfriend standing in the doorway.

 Her breath was taken away by the sight of Tom in one of his favorite black suits- the one with the satin lining and matching waistcoat.  The new muscular definition he gained throughout his body had the seams working overtime.  His white collared shirt (which also looked as if it could explode at any moment) was rolled up to his elbows and he had his jacket over his arm.  His wide legged stance practically took up the entire doorframe.  Steel eyes never flinched as he glared at his girlfriend and Michael inches from each other. 

 Her smile was soon replaced by shock as Tom slowly walked into the room towards them.  He didn’t acknowledge her, only turning and saying Michael’s name as he got closer.  She saw his jaw click, and knew he was probably grinding his teeth.

 Michael never appeared to show any iota of concern as he heartily laughed and clapped Tom on the shoulder.  “How are you doing, man? I heard your little play was a huge success!” The massive smile he had on his face never faltered under Tom’s fierce visage.  Noelle inwardly cringed at Michael’s choice of words. 

 “Play was grand.”

 Tom never gave three word responses to questions about Coriolanus.  The alcohol in her stomach began to churn along with her rising anxiety.  Even though there was only a slight height difference between the two, Tom looked as if he was a good foot taller in the small room. 

 Michael turned towards Noelle, a smile still plastered across his face.  “Well, your girl ‘Elle here is such a godsend. She managed to make me look presentable again. Quite the prized possession you have here, mate.” His mouth upturned into another lascivious grin as he tilted his head towards her.  “I’m in your debt, my dear.”  His eyes twinkled playfully.

 Even though Tom hadn’t moved a muscle, she could feel the rage that was surging from him.  She had to diffuse the situation promptly. “You’re welcome.  Like I said, it’s the best I can do.” She tossed the makeup pad into her purse, hoping Michael would take the hint and leave. 

 Thankfully he did as he shifted his feet and laughed to himself once more. Brushing off his jacket, he perked himself up, “Well, I have to go and kick Ben’s arse right now. Enjoy your trip, Tom. Hopefully we can all meet in L.A.?” Without waiting for a response, he turned back towards Noelle.  “My dear, as always, it’s a pleasure.” He allowed the last syllable to linger upon his lips as he walked back to the party which was raging outside.

 As the door closed, Noelle turned towards Tom and found him now giving her the same dangerous glare he had given Michael not moments ago. Her frustration spilled over from the combination of fatigue and nerves. 

 “Nice of you to respond to my texts!” she snapped.

 He cut her off before she could continue, “Oh? Nice to find out from Ben’s assistant that my girlfriend and Fassbender are in some room together.” He began pace back and forth in front of her.  “Doing god knows what.” he roared.

 “I was cleaning up a mess that Ben made.” She groaned, rubbing her forehead.  “Michael asked me to help him out.”

 Tom stopped moving and his face went dark. He growled in her face, “I’m sure you did.”

 She rolled her eyes at him. “This is just wonderful,” she mumbled, realizing the night was probably ruined.  “I was on my way home!”

 “Yet, instead of coming home, you found yourself in here—,” he dramatically gestured with his long arms, “—with Michael.  My goodness, ‘ _Elle_ , that’s quite the wrong turn.”  His tone mocked her nickname that she honestly hated. 

 She turned away from him, running her hands through her scalp.   She walked towards the dark blue door which led out to the lounges.  In all the madness, she never noticed the interior of the office, which was bathed in the same dark blue.  There was a large ornate desk with only a few stacks of paper on top of it.  She was so aggravated; she wanted to toss everything off it in quite a dramatic fashion. 

 She heard him suck in breath between his teeth, “Just couldn’t keep your hands off of him, could you,  _‘Elle_?”  He paused slightly, Noelle hearing the slightest change in his voice.  “I wonder what you would have done had I not arrived when I did.”

 The sounds of the party that was raging outside weren’t loud enough to muffle the distinctive lock of the door.  Noelle rested her palms on the cool metal as she turned back around towards Tom.  A smile formed on her lips, belling the nerves in her stomach.  She decided to answer his question; either way, their plans had changed dramatically.

 “Would you like me to tell you what I had in mind?”

 In the darkened room, she could barely see his eyebrow lift slightly.  She had made the correct choice.  He slowly walked towards her, tossing his suit jacket onto the floor. 

 “It would have been quite the vision when you walked in here.”

 He slammed both of his hands around her head on the door.  She flinched slightly, but knew this was his dominance over his anger coming through.   She kept her head high, the smile never leaving her face. 

 One of his hands ran down her side, his fingers opening as he found her thigh.  Noelle continued, but her breath was starting to quicken as she could feel how aroused she was with him being so close to her.  “I would have been a  _very naughty girl_ ,” she whispered—enunciating the last words slowly.   “I’m dying to find out exactly how much of his cock I can get into my mouth. I would have had to use all my strength not to fuck him on that desk right away.”

 He licked his lips and his mouth opened just slightly, allowing his jaw muscles to tighten.  “You would have done that knowing that I was at home, without you?” he said, his voice dropping as his eyes gazed down her body.  His hand rotated and slipped under her dress.  Noelle tried to stay focused, but her mind was becoming filled with lust, his large hand pouring over her body was enough to drive her mad. 

 “That’s the point Tom.  You weren’t here.”

 His hand went towards her core and he made quick work of the tiny slip of silk that covered her.  He plunged two fingers inside her folds and she gasped loudly.  Her fingernails scratched against the door; moans escaping her mouth as she felt him begin to pump and twist his fingers easily. She found herself standing on her toes and Tom leaned in closer to her.

 “Would he have made you feel this way? Would he have given you the pleasure only I can give you?” he murmured into her ear, allowing his tongue to trace lightly on her neck right behind her earlobe.

 “Oh God.” She pressed her head against the door, trying to see clearly but the room had begun to get hazy.  One of Tom’s feet shifted, spreading Noelle’s legs even more and he pressed his body closer to her.  The new angle allowed him to hit her spots deep within and she let out a stilted sound that was between a gasp and a scream. 

 Tom moved his free hand to the base of her neck, using enough pressure to keep her head still. She swallowed hard, his teeth grazing over her jawline, “Tell me Noelle, are these Michael’s fingers inside of you, making you squirm?”  He then used his thumb to hit her sensitive nub, and she felt herself hurtling towards climax. 

 She could barely get her mind to function, but her words tumbled forth in a throaty whisper, “No, no. Yours.” Her arms grasped around his shoulders, her body betraying her and losing control.  Her nails dug into his shirt and she grasped the material into her hands.

 “That’s right”, she could feel his smirk against her neck as he sped his movements. Her moans grew louder and she could feel she was so incredibly close.  “Because who do you belong to?” he punctuated his last words by biting the base of her neck firmly.

 It was all she needed as she screamed his name as she dissolved into ecstasy.  She could care less if anyone heard her from the other side of the door as she rhythmically pounded against it. As she stilled, he placed his forehead to hers and slowly removed his fingers.

 Noelle’s eyes fixated on his hair, which had become longer and curled slightly.  She looked down at him to find his fingers in his mouth.  “God, I love how sweet you taste,” he whispered. She pushed his hand away and pressed her mouth to his.  She inhaled her scent on his tongue, but didn’t care. 

 She finally gained control of her legs and pushed him back towards the desk.  Once he bounced against the edge, she grabbed his belt and quickly undid it. She slid her hand down and found him entirely engorged.  His hands grasped the sides of her face and tangled in her disheveled hair.  It was her turn to smirk and laugh under her breath. 

 “I guess it’s time for me to show you how I was going to use my mouth on him.”  Without waiting for his reaction, she dropped down to her knees and pulled him fully from his tight pant legs.  She pumped several times with her hand before she placed her mouth on his head.  She massaged him with her tongue slowly before she took his in his full length. 

 She heard him curse and groan her name in appreciation.  She began to move her mouth and hand together; allowing her lips to cover as much of him as possible.  Tom’s hands gripped her hair and pushed her head even more.  She could feel her arousal fire again, now soaking her underwear which was still haphazardly placed on her legs. 

 She ran her tongue from his base up to his tip and slowly ran it around his ridge.  She pulled back slowly, her tongue still attached to him, to look up at her boyfriend.  His head was tilted back and his eyes closed.  She could see his breath becoming stilted.

 He glanced down and as he made eye contact with Noelle, she smiled and dropped her mouth back down again, swirling his head furiously.  She heard him growl and he pulled her away suddenly.  He lifted her up by under her arms and unceremoniously dropped her onto the desk. 

 Apparently, he had the same thought as her from earlier, and he brushed the papers off the desktop.  He grabbed her dress and yanked it up to her stomach, running his hands over her covered breasts.  She could see he was frustrated that he couldn’t get to them, and he grasped her sides roughly. 

 He took his aggravation out on her silk underwear and ripped them off, again bringing his fingers into her folds.  Noelle gasped and instinctively looped her legs around his waist, her gray boots resting against his hipbones.

 Tom pulled away; dropping his clothes—his belt making a clank onto the floor.  He ran his tip along her slit, grazing over her sensitive spot.  She moaned at his touch again, still sensitive from her previous orgasm.  He held himself against her and mumbled her name.  She gazed up at his face—completely contorted in lust.

 She expected him to crash into her fully, but he entered her slowly.  His pace was agonizingly slow, making Noelle squirm and grind against him.  She was desperate for friction to ease the ache that was building inside of her.  She whimpered at him as he barely moved; her hands clawing at his still covered arms to pull him closer. 

 “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked like this by him?” His arms held onto her hips, not allowing her to gain the access she wanted.  Noelle wailed Tom’s name and dug her nails into his bulging biceps. 

 “Please, Tom! God, fuck me!” her voice pitched into a scream, her only release from her intense frustration. 

 He gave a low laugh and granted her wish, now thrusting harder and faster.  Her brain couldn’t comprehend the sudden change and she again felt herself rising to climax quickly.  Tom grabbed one of her legs and raised it, allowing access to her completely.  She grasped his face and pulled him down to her.  Their moans were only slightly muffled by the embrace, as Noelle felt the heat spread from her abdomen and flow all over her body.

 The desk was beginning to creak under the force of Tom’s movements.  She pulled away from him and yelled, “Oh, God, Tom! Don’t stop!” He thrusts began to falter and she knew he was close as well.  He brought his face to her ear and hissed, “Come for me, Noelle.  Now.”

 His order was enough to pitch her over the edge again, and she wailed as he followed suit.  She could feel him seep through her, filling to the hilt.  She clenched onto his length and felt him spasm inside her.  Tom collapsed on top of Noelle, his arms bracing his body from crushing her.

 They both gasped for breath, finally the sounds of the festivities outside the room filling their ears again.  Noelle allowed one of her legs to loop forward and kicked Tom in the leg.  He looked up and narrowed his eyes to her, a smile slowly spreading across his face.  He slowly pulled himself from her, bending to pick up his clothes from the floor.

 Noelle immediately wanted his hands back on her body; she wanted the post-euphoric bliss of being in his arms.  She unhappily mused she’d have to wait for that to happen. She sat up slowly, and saw her ripped underwear and her purse in his hands. He smiled seductively as he handed them back to her.  Noelle threw them into her purse, shaking her head. Going commando wasn’t something she did on a regular basis, but tonight was going to be one of those times.

 She noticed he’d lost one of the buttons from his shirt.  She poked him in the chest and laughed, “I told you these shirts were too small now.” He let out a loud laugh and kissed her harder than she expected. 

 “Let’s get home.  I plan on making you sound like that several more times before I leave tomorrow afternoon.”  The gaze he placed on her was enough to get her flustered all over again.  She scooted off of the desk, feeling bad for the mess they made.  She let herself believe that if they hadn’t used the office for their tryst, it would have been by someone else. 

 The two of them adjusted their clothes; Tom now having to wear the jacket to hide the gaping hole in his chest.  He grabbed her hand and the two left the office.  As Noelle had hoped, the party was in complete tilt. No one noticed the two of them emerging from the room; both of their faces revealing exactly what happened in there. 

 As they headed for the stairs, Tom pulled Noelle close to him.  “Go up to the Jag, I’ll be there in a minute.”  Noelle looked up at him questioningly, but let it go as he kissed her hand and nodded towards the door.  He waited a moment and turned around to throw a punch into an arm close to his.

 Ben turned around and saw his friend.  A huge smile spread across his face as he laughed loudly.  “You prick!  Good to finally see you around!”  Ben’s drink nearly fell out of his hands as he slapped Tom’s arm with a force that nearly knocked the latter off his feet.

 Tom ran his hand around the back of his neck and leaned in, “Thanks for your help tonight, man.  That was priceless.” 

 Ben took a long drink and laughed again.  “I don’t know what you have against him, but whatever mate—I’m glad to give the assist.”  Ben pulled a small tin out of his pocket and handed it to Tom.  “You’d better get that back to her before she realizes it’s missing.”  He looked down at his hands, black smudges still on his fingers.  “What the hell is this stuff anyways?”

 Tom shrugged, placing the tin in suit jacket; hoping no one noticed.  “Something for the eyes.  Honestly, I have no idea.”

 “Well I hope it had the intended effect, he was looking for Noelle after I got him.”

 “Oh.”  He paused. “It worked perfectly.”  Tom’s eyes narrowed mischievously on his friend. “I gotta run before she realizes what’s up—Thanks again!”

 Ben yelled at Tom as he headed for the exit, “Anytime, man!”

 


End file.
